


Spilt Milk

by skylark3



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylark3/pseuds/skylark3
Summary: Henrik and Roxanna's ideas on tidiness are somewhat different.....





	Spilt Milk

Henrik walked through the front door and slammed it behind him. Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a deep sigh; he was tired. He had been called from his bed in the early hours of the morning to perform an emergency surgery on one of his long term patients. There were complications meaning it had gone on longer than he had anticipated. 

He plodded through to the kitchen planning to grab something to eat and drink before he took a nap. Opening the kitchen door he let out another sigh, this time of frustration. "Roxanna!" he exclaimed to himself taking in the scene of chaos and mess in front of him. Medical journals and jam-covered newspapers were scattered across the kitchen table, dirty breakfast pots had been left in the sink and there was a butter dish and jam jar without its lid abandoned on the worktop. He opened the dishwasher to find it was full of dirty dishes too. Grumbling to himself he put the powder in the machine and turned it on. His hand rested on a sticky patch on the worktop. The mess infuriated him. He gave up on the idea of making food and went upstairs. In the bedroom he found an unmade bed and Roxanna's pyjamas abandoned on the floor. A half-drunk mug of cold coffee sat on the bedside table. Another sigh.

He loved Roxanna, he truly did and the last few months had been the best of his life. She was spending most of her time at his house now and it was going so well; he adored having her there. She had started to bring some of her belongings and leave them, soft touches taking the edge of what was a sterile, functional house. It made it feel like a home, rather than just somewhere he came to sleep after work. A home: a place where he felt he belonged, a place where he felt loved. He had never had that before. So far there had been no awkwardness, they had just slipped into a comfortable routine like they had been doing it for years. He was learning things about himself that he was never aware of before; that he was capable of taking risks, of trying new things. Sexually, he had never been so active. Roxanna’s appetite for it was insatiable at times and he had to admit that he struggled to keep up. She was more experienced and much more forward in suggesting they try different things. Sex was no longer confined to the bedroom. All in all, he was the most content he had ever felt. 

He just wished she could be a bit more conscientious when it came to cleaning up after herself. He had been tight lipped about it so far, not wanting to upset her or scare her away but untidiness made him feel anxious, it made his mind chaotic, to a point where he sometimes felt he couldn’t breathe. As he stepped out of the shower he decided he would have to address it with her once and for all. He heard the front door and slipped his dressing gown on deciding to cease the moment. 

He found Roxanna in the kitchen leant up the sink, back towards him drinking a glass of water. She had head phones in her ears and was singing along to something unrecognizable so she didn't hear him behind her. He stood leaning against the door frame looking at her; she had obviously just come back from doing some sort of exercise because she was dressed in a pair of black leggings which clung so tight to her they made her bottom look even perter than usual. An equally tight vest top revealed her slender waste and toned arms. He could see beads of sweat trickling down the back of her neck, her blonde, cropped hair damp. He watched as she drank the glass of water down in one go. As he drank her in he could feel himself getting aroused under his dressing gown. 

She put the glass down on the drainer and turned around surprised to see him. "Oh," she gasped, "you frightened the life out of me," her hands clasped to her chest. "How long have you been back?" He moved towards her, took the head phones from her ears and pulled her in close to him. "Henrik, are you pleased to see me?" she smiled, feeling his growing penis brush up against her. He kissed her fully on the lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth and she kissed him back with equal vigour. "This outfit makes you look incredibly sexy, Ms MacMillan. I can see you have been working up a sweat.” "Yes Henrik, I am rather hot," she responded. He guided her across the kitchen so she was leaning against the kitchen table. He peeled her leggings and knickers from her, running his hands down her buttocks as he did. Then, to her surprise, he lifted her up and sat her on the table, on top of the sticky newspapers, ignoring the debris that had bothered him so much before. She parted her legs and he moved in closer to her kissing her harder. She bit his lower lip in response and scrabbled to untie the cord on his dressing gown. 

He thrust himself inside of her causing her to let out a shriek of delight. The table rocked with the motion of Henrik's thrusting, sending an open carton of milk tumbling over, its contents spilling out all over the table and dripping on to the tiled floor. They both reached their orgasm, clinging to each other as they came. He buried his face into her sweaty body. 

Maybe he would wait a day or two before he tackled the issue of her untidiness, he thought to himself. After all, what was a bit of spilt milk when you had Roxanna MacMillan in your arms? 

"You look tired, my love. Go and have a nap and I'll clean up this mess". She whispered in his ear. This time it was a sigh of relief that he let out; as well as a smile.


End file.
